Anaranjado Tornasol
by Viko W
Summary: No será un ninja de la Hoja, pero la máscara de Tobi sí tiene ese singular color.


**Disclaimer: **la serie de Naruto Shippuden es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto así como todos los personajes que ella comprende. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **MadaDei, tomando a Madara como el tipo tras la máscara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Anaranjado Tornasol**

El aire tibio golpeaba suavemente su rostro. El verano había llegado con una agradable sensación de confort. Oyó el trinar de las aves susurrarle el secreto de la estación. Todo estaba tan predispuesto para tomar una siesta. Las copas de los árboles se movían en un arrullador vaivén. Los rayos de sol se filtraban por entre el follaje y el cielo, libre de nubes, se miraba de un azul profundo. Deidara bostezó sintiendo la agradable sensación de languidez pesarle en los hombros. Se estiró un par de veces intentando no ceder ante el irresistible encanto. El aroma a tierra cálida y el sonido de las cigarras adormecía sus sentidos. Gruñó. Odiaba las misiones en esa época del año. Caminó poco más de un cuarto de hora antes de perder la contienda contra sus deseos y subió a la rama de un árbol. Se tomaría un descanso. Uno breve. Lo merecía. Tan pronto se acomodó, desabotonó el cuello de aquella calurosa gabardina y dejó caer las piernas a cada lado de la rama. Cerró los ojos. Vaya sensación más acogedora. El viento cálido, el olor del verano.

—Vaya, vaya, Senpai—Tobi rió—. Estaba seguro de que usted realizaba una misión. ¿Me habré equivocado? ¡Oh~!—se quejó teatralmente—Y yo que he venido tan rápido para auxiliarle.

Deidara se incorporó aprisa al tiempo en que sus ojos buscaban con fastidio al intruso. No tardó en hallarlo, allí estaba, de pie junto al pequeño sendero. Le saludó desde abajo con efervescente alegría. El joven artista frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿ya terminó su misión, senpai?

No hubo respuesta, al menos no verbal. El rubio descendió y Tobi corrió a su encuentro.

—Me he topado con Zetsu-san hace unos momentos. Parece ser que no hay más trabajo por ahora. Excepto claro, el suyo Deidara-senpai—hizo una pausa y se colocó hábilmente detrás del artista para seguidamente asomarse por el costado izquierdo de éste—. Pero por el descanso que se estaba tomando, seguro ya habrá terminado con su asignación, ¿no?

Deidara decidió ignorarlo. Simplemente pasaría de él. Esta vez no conseguiría hacerlo enfadar. Pronto se echó a andar. Tobi le siguió el paso sin dejar de hablar.

—¿No dice nada?... ¡ah~! Ya veo, me está aplicando la ley del hielo porque lo he atrapado holgazaneando, ¿verdad? Senpai, senpai, es usted en verdad malvado—dibujó una sonrisa tras la máscara. Así que _la ley del hielo_ de nuevo. Eso no funcionaría. Nunca funcionaba. El artista tenía la increíble capacidad de estallar a la menor provocación y _Tobi _sabía bien cómo y de qué manera hacerlo.

Bueno, manos a la obra se ha dicho. Madara elevó un brazo al cielo, como si estuviera a punto de recitar algo y separó los labios.

—"_Wa, wa, wa, wasuremono~, ore no wasuremono~. Ano hi ano toki okizari ni shita kioku no kakera~…"_—comenzó a cantar desentonado haciendo graciosos aspavientos.

Deidara mordió su lengua. ¡Cabrón! Detestaba que comenzara a hacer el tonto más que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel sujeto terminara formando parte de Akatsuki? Aquello era uno de los grandes enigmas que asaltaba en variadas ocasiones la mente del ex terrorista.

—"… _baka na yatsu da to~ waratte okure~, sore ga ore ni wa~ o-niai sa~…"_

Vamos, vamos. Podía tolerarlo. No caería en sus provocaciones.

—¿Eh? ¿Nada? ¿No le gusta, senpai?_ —_dijo cortando con su interpretación. Oh bueno, quizás debía probar con otra _—_¡Lo tengo!_ —_anunció chasqueando los dedos_—_Ésta le encantará.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron amenazadoramente. Sólo se haría de los oídos sordos.

—¡Bien!_ —_gritó luego de aclararse la voz_—_Escuche con atención. Ahora se deleitará con una de las mejores interpretaciones que este servidor tiene para usted. ¿Listo? ¡Aquí voy!

Deidara echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Podría soportar aquello… tal vez.

—"_¡Yoooouuu~! ¡Your sex is on fire! ¡And so~!, ¡were the words to transpire!"_

Se detuvo casi tan pronto como la letra golpeó sus oídos y giró a encararlo, encontrándose con un Tobi que tocaba una guitarra de aire. Estuvo por gritarle que se detuviera pero recapacitó antes de situar sus manos en los contenedores de arcilla. No discutiría con él y definitivamente no desperdiciaría sus obras. Apretó la quijada. Ese día no sería como los demás. Estaba harto de pelear contra ese sujeto. Rebajarse a su nivel era humillante pero la mayoría de las veces inevitable; Tobi lo sacaba de sus casillas. Y ahora el susodicho estaba empeñado en fastidiarlo. Pues no lo conseguiría. Él ya era un _adulto _y sabía controlarse. De ahora en más ignoraría al enmascarado. ¡Lo haría en verdad!

El mayor dio un giro mientras fingía hacer un solo de guitarra.

—"_¡And yooouuu! ¡Your sex is on fire!" —_continuó un rato con la letra antes de cambiar a otra. Madara sonrió y dirigiéndole una sugestiva mirada que quedó oculta tras el trasto anaranjado fantaseó con usar su verdadera voz; Entonces el rubio no se lo estaría pasando tan mal y él podría hacer gala de su orgásmico encanto_—"I think your hands down out of your mind, you like it dirty but you're so divine~, please me don't tease me, let's do it right. I want your hot dirty lovin' tonight …"_

Deidara sintió temblarle un ojo y las manos empuñarse. Tobi lo señalaba mientras hacía un sugerente movimiento de pelvis.

—"…_Dirty lovin', always skip the foreplay, dirty lovin' got me goin crazy, dirty lovin'…" —_y como era de esperar, volvió a cambiar_—"… izayoiduki terasu haji rai, shirome muite eguri au~, ¡maware, maware momo no hana~! Sakebe, sakebe mimimoto de~, Kagi wo kakete yaki agetano wa~, kimi to watashi dake no, ¡himitsu no DVD!"_

La letra siguió desarrollándose con llamativos pasos eróticos y poco después el _novato_ de Akatsuki inició con la que sería la última melodía.

—" _I wanna sex you up, I know the way you like it, let me freak you out…"_

Bien, ya tenía suficiente. Una cosa era que cantara y otra que empleara una _sucia_ coreografía_. _¡¿Por qué demonios?! ¡Claro! ¡Porque quería joderle!

—… felicidades por el logro, uh._ —_musitó haciendo crujir los nudillos.

—"_I know-" _¡Bravo!_ —_chilló levantando ambos brazos_—_Finalmente lo hice hablar. ¿Ve lo fácil que es dejar de estar molesto? Pero no me dé las gracias. Ahora en marcha, ¡hay una misión que finalizar! Y luego, sería buena idea ir por algo de comer. Verá_—_se encogió de hombros y comenzó a lamentarse_—_, no tuve suficiente tiempo de almorzar porque justo cuando estaba por hacerlo-

—¡¿Quieres cerrar la maldita boca Tobi?! ¡Ya tuve suficientes estupideces que soportar!... uhn.

—Oh, senpai, ¿siempre tiene que actuar de ese modo? De continuar así terminará con una ulcera en el estómago_—_suspiró_—_. Y pensar que me esforcé tanto al cantarle. ¿No lo hice ni un poquito feliz?

—¡TOBI!_ —_exclamó situándose a centímetros del hombre_—_¡Una palabra más! ¡Una sola y dejaré de considerar si te vuelo o no la cabeza! ¡Porque lo haré, uhn!

—… ah~, ya estaba tardando en decirlo.

Vio la expresión del rubio colorearse de rojo y lo próximo que supo fue que estaba cayendo hacia un lado, algo aturdido y con un leve dolor palpitante expandiéndose por todo el costado derecho de su cabeza. _Ouch_. Eran pocas las veces en las que Deidara recurría a los ataques corporales, especialmente los que consistían en patadas semicirculares ascendentes. Y demonios, esas sí que dolían; porque a diferencia de los explosivos no le era posible usar su jutsu y evitarlos. Se quedó tirado un rato fingiendo convincentemente estar desorientado. Si bien le había dado justo a la altura del oído y –ciertamente- dolía, no había forma de que algo como eso dejara fuera de combate al todo poderoso y sexy Uchiha Madara. Pensó unos segundos y llegó a la conclusión de que quizás era una forma de hacerle pagar lo que tuvo que soportar. Bueno, lo entendía bien. A él también le disgustaba la voz de _Tobi_.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí de todos modos?!_ —_preguntó. Tobi, desde el suelo, emitió un quejido_—_¡Esta misión me fue asignada solo a mí! No necesito ayuda de nadie, menos la tuya, uhn._ —_declaró aun irritado antes de reanudar el paso.

— ¡Espere senpai! ¡Deidara-senpai!_ —_dramatizó estirándose hacia él_—_¡No me deje aquí! ¡Iré con usted de inmediato!.. tan pronto mi cabeza deje de dar vueltas… ¡oww~!, no era necesaria tanta agresividad. ¡Senpai~!

—Piérdete, uhn._ —_dijo desde lejos.

—Senpai eso es tan cruel.

Madara rió por lo bajo. Ahora sólo a esperar. Uno, dos, tres…

—… ¿qué estas esperando?_ —_la voz del rubio acarició sus oídos_—_¿Vas a quedarte allí todo el día, uhn?

Se levantó con torpeza y tras una breve pausa que empleó para sacudirse el polvo, lo alcanzó. _Tan predecible. _Lo conocía bien. Mejor de lo que el mismo rubio podría conocerse. Por eso sabía con certeza lo mucho que le agradaba a Deidara creerse el papel de superior y a Madara no le costaba nada regalarle esa ilusión. Después de todo, aquello era un mero juego de roles invertidos: El niño que se comporta como adulto y viceversa.

—¡Qué calor!_ —_se quejó tan pronto estuvo cerca del menor_—_Debería estar prohibido hacer misiones en esta época del año.

—Entonces regresa por donde viniste, uhn.

—De ningún modo. Es mi deber como kohai y compañero asignado a acompañarle en todas y cada una de las misiones._ —_declaró solemnemente.

—Hmm_—_gruñó mirándolo con fastidio_—_… ¿qué hacías por los alrededores, uhn?

—…¿Eh?... mmm, paseaba. Y casualmente encontré a Zetsu-san que, muy amablemente, me dijo que Deidara-senpai estaba cerca… así que decidí venir a ayudarle.

Era una excusa muy pobre pero tratándose de Tobi todo era posible. No lo cuestionó, no tenía ganas y para ser sinceros, no importaba ya. Inhaló profundo, podría continuar sin hacerle explotar. Lo miró de soslayo.

—Ahora escucha Tobi. Si llego a-—comenzó con tono severo pero casi de inmediato fue interrumpido.

—¡No me lo creo! —chilló el moreno y antes de que el rubio replicara nada, tenía a Tobi cubriéndole la boca con una de sus enguantadas manos mientras lo llevaba a rastras detrás de un frondoso árbol—. Shhh, senpai. Podría asustarlo. ¿Lo vi allí en frente? Es un- ¡DUELE!

Alejó la mano aprisa al tiempo en que Deidara escupía. Lo había mordido. Madara reprimió la carcajada que luchaba por salir. ¡Increíble! Se levantó el guante y marcado sobre la piel, una perfecta mordida lucía en suave color rojo. Apretó los labios. Era difícil contener la risa. Ridículamente difícil. Aparentó frotarse la mano en tanto su mente se fugaba en perversiones. _Recurrir a un método como ese… tan infantil_. Ya podía imaginar, en sus _enfermas _fantasías, a Deidara quejándose y luchando inútilmente contra él. Casi podía saborear las gotas de sangre escurrir de su labio cuando el chico, en un desesperado intento por escapar, lo mordiera. Sintió escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo.

—¡TÚ! ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que hacías, uhn?!

Rió tontamente procurando utilizar el timbre de voz adecuado y respondió.

—Un ave. Me pareció que era una de esas exóticas. ¡Ya sabe! De las que tienen pequeñas plumas de colores—Deidara ensanchó los ojos—. ¡Pero no cualquiera! ¡Esta era de un naranja sensacional! Y esas simplemente no pueden ser simples aves—enseguida señaló con fiera determinación hacia el frente—. ¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Sin duda alguna estaba empleando un _henge_! Lo sé por experiencia propia. Hace un par de meses atrás me topé con un ninja de la hoja que pretendía ser un canario llamado _Puki_. Aún recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Estaba descansando sobre un árbol… justo como usted, pero yo tenía mucho tiempo libre, ¡y entonces fui atacado! Me defendí ferozmente, le arrojé kunais a diestra y siniestra; sin embargo aquel ninja era muy hábil y logró esquivarlos todos.

—Debes estar bromeando… uhn.

—¡De ningún modo! ¡Era él y ahora se nos ha escapado! —paró abrupto la actuación y se echó a andar tranquilamente— Es una lástima… supongo que ya habrá una próxima vez.

Baile, canto, sofocarlo y encima elaborar una estúpida teoría de conspiración que excusa lo anterior. Finalmente aquel día no sería diferente a los demás.

—Tobi…

Volteó al ser nombrado y Deidara, cabizbajo¸ le mostró una pequeña araña.

—¿Sabes lo que realmente es de un anaranjado muy singular, uhn?

—¿Es una adivinanza?

—¡TÚ!

La columna de humo se elevó por encima de los árboles, dejando en el aire el aroma a pólvora, tierra y tela chamuscada. Entonces, entre la nube de polvo sus ojos divisaron un agradable color tornasol. Curvó ligeramente los labios al comprender.

—¡ESTÁ ARDIENDO! —gritó en un alarido el más alto.

Fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

**Notas de la autora: **Hace ya mucho tiempo que tenía escrito este one-shot y recientemente lo terminé. Ya sé que perdí mi toque y no es tan genial esta entrega como las que solía hacer antes, pero ¿qué puedo decir para excusarme? Las cosas cambian. Para los que lean este fic y sigan el de Luces de Neón; descuiden, está en proceso el último capítulo.

Canciones usadas:

"**Wasuremono**" interpretada por el seiyu de Shiraishi Minoru de la serie Lucky Star.

"**Sex on fire**" interpretada por Kings of Leon.

"**Dirty lovin'**" interpretada por Cash Cash.

"**Secret DVD**" interpretada por Hatsune Miku VOCALOID.

"**I wanna sex you up**" interpretada por LFO.


End file.
